


Дредд. Неподкупный

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: 2012), 2014), Судья Дредд 3D (Dredd, Умирающий свет (Dying of the Light
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Шульц был достаточно молод для того, чтобы другие Судьи сочли его некомпетентным.





	

Шульц был достаточно молод для того, чтобы другие Судьи сочли его некомпетентным. Собственно, даже сам Джозеф вначале сомневался — но ему, как и всем людям, тоже было свойственно ошибаться.

Однако Джозефу знание, что Шульц стоит его как напарник, досталось просто так.

Некоторым оно стоило жизни.

***

Западни от своих ожидать приходилось каждый день — вместе с Шульцем Джозеф часто делал облавы на Судей, преступивших закон. Но иногда и их заставали врасплох.

Например, как сейчас…

— Хэй, малыш, как тебя? Милтон?

Джозеф стоял у стены с поднятыми руками и разглядывал троих Судей, взявших его на мушку. Двое других целились в Шульца. Ему самому не впервой было попадать в такие ситуации — он давно уже не боялся смерти, но у Шульца оставалось максимум два заряда против пяти противников. Слишком мало.

— Для тебя — господин Судья, Стоун, — Шульц сплюнул, не сводя собственного оружия с упомянутого Судьи, — ты позоришь само наше звание и недостоин его носить. Предав Управление, ты предал всё, что делало тебя одним из нас, а за угрозу жизни Судьи Дредда я выношу тебе приговор — смерть, разумеется. И всем вам.

Шульц обвёл взглядом присутствующих, и Джозеф поджал губы, чтобы не усмехнуться — эти чёртовы шакалы ожидали от его напарника большей сговорчивости. Но они повелись на молодость Шульца и совершили тем самым роковую ошибку.

Судьи недовольно зашептались, после чего Стоун попытался снова:

— Подумай хорошо, Милтон. Ты один — Дредда не считай, если он начнёт сопротивляться, мы пристрелим его на месте. Нас пятеро, силы слишком неравны. А за помощь мы хорошо тебе заплатим.

Шульц усмехнулся — шлем всё ещё был на нём, но даже на Джозефа до сих пор производила жуткое впечатление его фирменная несимметричная усмешка из-под непрозрачного визора, чего уж говорить о горстке трусов, — и сказал:

— Я отказываюсь. Убьёшь меня, ублюдок?

Услышав кодовое слово — обычно Шульц его не употреблял, предпочитая более нецензурные версии ругательств, и предложил использовать как специальный сигнал — Джозеф сгруппировался и бросился под ноги ближайшему Судье ещё до того, как разрывная пуля, выпущенная Шульцем, вонзилась в трахею Стоуна и с хлопком разнесла его шею и нижнюю челюсть, обдав стоящих вблизи брызгами плоти и осколками кости. Стоун засипел разорванными бронхами в последний раз, оседая на пол, и уставился в никуда бессмысленным взглядом широко распахнутых в ужасе глаз. Он не умер мгновенно — пуля повредила ствол мозга, лишая организм координации, и Джозеф со злорадством подумал, что ещё секунд десять умирающая кора больших полушарий будет сжигать агонизирующий разум Стоуна осознанием того, как сильно он облажался.

Дезориентированные гибелью своего импровизированного лидера Судьи не успели достаточно собраться с мыслями — раздалось три выстрела, но лишь два из них достигли цели: один пробил броню Шульца в слабом месте, правда навылет, всего лишь ранив его в бок, а второй очень нескромно ужалил задницу Джозефа жгучей болью. Но в целом после второго точного попадания в исполнении Шульца в живых осталось лишь трое Судей.

Лишнему противнику, как и поваленному ранее, Джозеф попросту свернул шею, даже не вздрогнув от того, что одним из них была хрупкая юная девушка — сторону надо выбирать с умом, ничего личного. А вот с другим, рослым и широкоплечим, пришлось повозиться.

Резким ударом колена выбив у него оружие, Джозеф по пути сломал этому Судье запястья с ободряющим хрустом, безжалостно вцепился в выставленные в защитном жесте руки, ещё сильнее выкручивая их, и начал теснить его к стене, краем глаза наблюдая за Шульцем. У того всё было путём: последний Судья его едва не пристрелил, но Шульц обезоружил его метким выпадом ноги, выбив кисть из суставов, и теперь старался подойти достаточно близко, чтобы использовать нож.

Наконец Джозеф справился со своим противником и, произнеся ему соответствующий приговор, повалил на землю и, наступив ему на шею, с отвратительным хрустом впечатал трахею в пищевод. Дравшийся с Шульцем Судья отвлёкся на них, и Шульц тут же вспорол ему горло взмахом ножа. Из рассечённых сосудов хлынула кровь; Судья захрипел, пытаясь вдохнуть, и судорожно забулькал, беспомощно обхватив шею ладонями и оседая на землю.

Шульц с дежурным видом достал из кармана тряпочку и вытер о неё окровавленный нож.

— Порядок, Дредд? — спросил он, и Джозеф едва не рассмеялся.

— Ты первый, кто осмелился задать мне этот вопрос, — ответил он самым суровым тоном, на который был способен, и уже мягче добавил: — Зад болит.

— Пнули? — усмехнулся Шульц.

— Подстрелили, — проворчал в ответ Джозеф и прошёл к своему оружию, почти что не специально демонстрируя рану напарнику.

— Шеф, сектор зачищен, убито пять переметнувшихся Судей. Возвращаемся в Управление, — Шульц отчитывался, по-военному быстро обрабатывая свой бок, а потом махнул рукой Джозефу: — Прошу проследовать к начальству.

Джозеф недоверчиво посмотрел на него — уж больно нахально выглядел Шульц, — но первым всё-таки вышел. И прилично охренел от глухого шлепка по здоровой ягодице, но обернувшись, услышал только насмешливое:

— Не смог удержаться.

— Ну ты и сука, Шульц, — почти добродушно — для самого себя, разумеется — заметил Джозеф, пряча улыбку.

— Я спас этот зад и имею полное право отшлёпать его, ты так не считаешь? — Шульц поравнялся с ним и уже серьёзно хлопнул по плечу: — Тебе будет неудобно вести мотоцикл. Хочешь, подброшу? А твой тогда потом заберу.

Задница сильно болела, и Джозеф не смог отказаться.

Да, в общем-то, и хотел ли?..


End file.
